


【KK】航海日记（双A）18

by Guess_QAQ



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 19:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14677728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guess_QAQ/pseuds/Guess_QAQ





	【KK】航海日记（双A）18

那名男生的舍友突然发情了。而且是位Omega。

他早上被一股冲鼻的香辛料味唤醒转头一看，同学已经在床上因为突如其来的情热不省人事。今井翼听他的描述，原来他舍友就是昨天晚饭时坐在堂本剛对面相貌凶恶的学生。

今井跟着他一口气跑到白莺丸最底层客舱的一间房门外，原木色的小门紧掩。而男生在去餐厅前想必已经引起了不小的骚动，相邻相对的一些房间里，偶尔有人从里面扒头向外张望。但到底是知道事情的严重性，仅仅凑了一阵热闹便锁上了房门。

不能容纳两人并肩的狭窄走廊里只剩下今井和七八个热心的欧洲学生，还有才跟过来的增田。可惜一多半帮不上忙——在场大部分是Alpha，甚至还有两个Omega。

“先通知船员吧！”不知道是谁说了一声，随即就被求助的男生否了： “别！”

他瞬间拉住众人中看上去最友善的今井翼，发现大家对他如此过激的反应有些防备，连忙扯着卷卷的黑发解释，“阿满学长就快要毕业了，这次好不容易过检能上白莺丸…告诉船方，他一定会被送下船的。”

上白莺丸的机会有多千载难逢，对于在场的年轻人都不言自明，也就稍稍起了幼稚的同理心，竟然把向上通报的念头压了下去。

“好、好我们不说，”今井宽慰两眼通红的男生，看上去也就大二，问了声他叫什么名字得知可以叫他阿岑接着讲，

“好阿岑，我们会帮你，但等下你必须配合。”阿岑听了狠狠点头，眼泪和汗水因为动作震了下来。

今井谢了其他易感性别的学生，也有体弱的Beta离开，这下无关的人只剩他和增田了，有人好心留下两只口罩。今井想了想，分给阿岑和增田一人一个。

“一会儿你需要用最快的速度帮我找到他包里的抑制剂，”阿满既然冒险上船，该有的东西绝对齐备，可今井看不懂华语，“massu去倒水，我把他扶起来你们就喂他吃药。”

今井翼说的有条不紊，实则心里也十分紧张。三个人互相递了个眼神统一地点点头，今井便“唰”地一把扯开了门。

满室呛人辛辣的味道顷刻间扑面而来，如最坚韧难逃的捕捞网瞬间张牙舞爪把三个人罩住，今井感觉如同被人当面喷了防狼喷雾，当即滚下生理反射的泪水，不住地咳嗽起来。

国二的卫生课老师有讲过，Omega的信息素虽然普遍是为了吸引Alpha用以繁衍，但仍有少部分的Omega会分化出尖锐难闻的信息素来保护自己，直至出现也符合自己选择的Alpha才会减其破坏性。也是因为气味特殊，多半会被判断为体味，一般人怎么也想不了会是发情。

这种情况多发于ABO性别法律不够完善的国家与地区，今井抹了把眼泪，猜阿满便属于这一种。增田眯着眼睛摸到换气扇打开，又到冰箱里取冰块。阿岑已经冲过去快速翻阿满床下的包。床上的阿满似是感觉到有人靠近，紧锁眉头在床上重重喘息，双腿蜷缩夹紧毛巾被，手扣在枕头上绞出了好几道深深的褶皱，更加浓烈的味道随着他的一呼一吸迸发出来。

“我们不会伤害你…”今井说着走近，光是靠近处于高潮情热期的阿满已经让他这个Beta有些腿抖。等他把阿满从床上抱起来时，整个人已然大汗淋漓。好消息是阿岑找到了抑制剂，增田用毛巾裹了冰枕递给今井，敷垫在神志模糊的Omega颈下。

“水和药。”今井声音发颤却十足冷静，宛若经过有素的训练。信息素乱窜的Omega意识里还在反抗，但终究只有任人摆布的份儿，今井突然觉得阿满那闻起来冲撞的信息素竟然有些可悲。四颗橙黄色药片就水滚进阿满的喉管不到三分钟，烧心的味道就冷却了下来。

“好了。”增田小声说了一句，阿满潮红的面色也趋于正常，倚在今井的身体也不再紧绷自卫。今井轻轻把人安妥在床里侧，增田和阿岑帮着把已经一塌糊涂的床单换了下来。

“阿满还需要人守着。”今井扶着床头柜站起来，可是他不可能一直呆在这里，“不过我会来替你。”增田听了也自告奋勇，“有什么事情要再立刻通知我们。”阿岑懵懂地点点头，充满感激。


End file.
